Alone No More
by SamuraiGrl89
Summary: She felt so alone. Even with her friend and the three other people around her. She just wanted to get away, to clear her head. So what is she to do when she finds herself, now just miles away from home, but in a completely different world? How will she find her way home and will she live long enough to get back? Rated M for future chapters: language, sexual scenes, violence.
1. Unexpected Company

When I initially agreed to come with Danny to go camping, I was excited and nervous beyond words. It would be our first trip together. Just us, alone. Not that there was anything wrong with that. We've gone on day trips before. But this will be a week away from our friends. Just me and him, in the wilderness.

I have been in love with Danny for more that 3 years. During those 3 years, I have watched him go after the same girl, constantly getting hurt because they just couldn't be together "right now." And every time he got hurt, I was there to pick him up again.

Sure we occasionally hooked up, the need for that intimate touch sometimes became too much for me to deny him. Just when I was getting to the point where I couldn't stand torturing myself anymore, everything changed. He changed. He stopped pinning for that bitch of a girl. He was suddenly happier, spending more time with me, being more affectionate. So maybe…just maybe my affections will be reciprocated this time.

The 8 hours up to Tuolumne meadows was more fun than when I had went up the last 6 times with my parents. We talked about everything and anything. We laughed...well it was mostly me laughing when he attempted to sing some of the songs that were on my itouch. There was never a dull moment.

"What?! You've never read 'The Hobbit'?"

He laughed. "No."

"But you read 'The Lord of the Rings'..."

He nodded with a smile. "So how come you never read 'The Hobbit'?"

"I dono. I didn't even really like 'The Lord of the Rings.'"

Opening my mouth to protest, I paused. _Huh...I didn't really like that book either..._

Pouting, I gave up on me winning the argument. "Well...you should still read the book. It's better than 'The Lord of the Rings'."

I could feel his eyes on me as I stared out the window, watching the trees and mountains swiftly go by. Without notice, his hand ruffled my hair causing me to duck. Batting the offending hand away before straightening my hair.

With a laugh, he said the same thing he always said to me. "I love how geeky you get."

For the remainder of the trip we listened to his music and while I didn't particularly enjoy Rap, it was making him happy. So I couldn't complain too much.

* * *

By the time we had reached our campsite in Tuolumne, we had begun to reminisce about our other hang outs as well as discuss when we were going to move in together. It was like a dream.

But just like any dream, one would have to wake up sooner or later. However, I would have preferred later. Not an hour after we had set up the tent an old Honda Accord pulled up to our campsite. Looking at the car, I noticed three people inside the car. One person I recognized away being Richard, Danny's friend who he had once introduced me to last year. Richard got out of the front passenger side and waved at me as he walked over to Danny. I nodded with a smile.

_Ok, what the hell?_ I thought as I watched Danny grab Richards hand and pull him into a hug.

I turned to see the other people getting out of the car. The driver was a young mexican guy wearing baggy clothes and reminded me of the cholo wanna-be's I would often see when I was in high school. He popped the tun as he got out of the car. Without looking at me or Danny, he walked over the back and began taking camping gear out. Shaking my head, I got back to gathering the sleeping bags from out of the trunk. It wasn't until I heard another door close, that I shifted my attention back to the car. A young woman, who looked like a mix between Black and Native American, straightened her jacket before making her way over to the guys. I felt nauseated.

_No. Please not her. Anyone but her._

"Hey sexy!" She said throwing her arms around Danny's neck.

"Hey Christina." My stomach fell as I watched him hug her tight with a laugh. He didn't let her go, he just leaned his forehead against hers. The content smile, how relaxed he seemed, it was all too much for me.

"Hey May." Startled, I jumped slightly before tearing my eyes away from the man I love to find Richard looking at me with a smile. I gave a small smile back.

"Hey…" Taking a deep breath, I mask my horror with a smile, "how have you been?"

"Been good. You missed the cheesecake I made last week." He said laughing. I laughed. Richard was always baking or cooking something from what Danny tells me.

"Dang! Sorry I missed it. Maybe next time." I laughed as we walked over to the car. I noticed that the driver had already pulled out the some duffle bags from his trunk and was trying to get out the bag that, I assumed, contained their tent. Looking back, Danny and Christina walked off, away from the campsite. Their hands intertwined. Wiping my head back I helped grab the other end of the bag. Together, we managed to readjust the angle allowing the bag to easily come out without scraping the sides of the trunk. Carefully we lay it down near the tent that Danny and I had put up.

The young man stood up and wiped his hands on his jeans as he looked up at me. "Thanks. I'm Leo."

"May." I give a small smile and bow slightly. "No problem. Anything else you need help taking out?"

We both looked at the car and looked around. "No seems like we got everything out. Just need to set up the tent."

I nodded and kneeled down to start taking out the tent supplies.

"Where did Danny go?" Richards voice drifted from the car. I looked around. Danny still hasn't come back with her. The pain came back and I could feel a lump form in my throat. So I decided to ignore Richards question. I let out a shaky breath and started setting up the tent. Richard and Leo began chatting around the fire pit leaving me alone with the tent. While I was a bit perturbed by this, I figured it was for the best. It would just mean that I would have something to keep my mind occupied.

I had helped my dad set up our tent so many times in the past, that I had no issues putting in the stakes and getting the poles situated in the tent loops. It was when I attempted to make the tent pop up, that I realized I needed help. Stubborn and determined to do this on my own. However after several failed attempts and only becoming more frustrated, I finally gave in. Just as I was about to call for Leo's help, laughter caught my ears.

Looking back, I found Leo, Richard, Danny and Christina standing next to the bonfire pit. Danny holding he old flame from behind, his arms loosely wrapped around her waist. Both wearing identical smiles. Slowly I got up and walked over. I was numb.

The girl looked over at me and smiled. "Hey! I'm Christina!" _I know who you are._ "thanks for helping the guys." I bowed my head and smiled.

"No problem." I said softly as I looked at Danny who's eyes were gleaming with happiness. I took a breath and smiled "Hey Danny could you help me get stuff out of the car?"

Danny looked at me puzzled but soon enough understood what I wanted. "Yeah. Be right back." He kissed her cheek as he followed me over to our car a few feet away.

"Ok, what's going on?!" I hissed at him, my back to the others. Danny's smile left his face.

"What do you mean?" I shook my head in shock. "Why are they here? Why is she here?!"

"I asked them to come." My head spun. _He what?!_ "Ok….why?"

"Look when you told me about this place, I thought it would be perfect to bring her here. So when I asked her, she agreed!" Danny said smiling.

My mouth dropped and I could feel my pulse race. "So why did you ask me here if you just wanted to spend time with her?" Danny shrugged and looked down. "She wouldn't come unless Richard and Leo came. Since you knew this place better, I thought that you know…You could show us around."

My head was spinning. This is a nightmare. This can't be happening. "So...you just needed a tour guide..."

Danny opened his mouth to speak, but I continued. "But you...We just talked about moving in together when I move up next month...Why...I don't..."

"May...It was just sex...nothing more." I looked up at him in shock. Danny looked at me with concern. "I can't give up on her. She said she finally wants to give us a chance. I'm..Sorry." He gave me a hug and walked back to the group.

I don't know for how long I stood there staring at the ground. _It was just sex...Nothing more._ The words kept repeating in my head. I needed to get away. I needed to leave now.

I looked over to the group who were getting a fire started. Opening my car door, I grabbed my ipod and jean jacket before I walked around the car to the group.

"I'm going for a walk I'll be back in about an hour." As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted it because now everyone was staring at me. I try my best to swallow the lump in my throat and to force to tears to not show.

"What? By yourself?" Danny asked getting up.

"Yea. Don't worry. I uh...Just want to." _Get the hell away from you. _"Figure out what trail would be good for tomorrow." Mentally I cringe at how shaky my voice is. Thankfully no one seems to take notice. The moment my back is to them the tears begin to flow down my cheeks and I jog away from the camp site.

It doesn't take long before I reach the road me and Danny had driven on to reach the campgrounds and I was finding it hard to breathe. Running while crying isn't a great idea but I can't deal with Danny right now.

Images of him and her kissing, snuggling. I choked back a cry. New tears fell down my cheeks. Bringing the back of my hand to my mouth, I had managed to hold back the sounds of my sobs. Not seeing any cars coming or any other hikers on the meadows, I run cross the road and walk over to the trail that me and my parents had walked along so many times before.

I don't know how long I run for. I just kept running until I reached a site I hadn't seen in years. A large river flowing through a now rocky glacier. Panting and trying to get past the burning in my legs and check I slowly make my way over to the river's edge. By now, I had no more tears to let out. Too exhausted from trying to run up the trail, I sit just at the edge of the river. It has always been a breath taking view. The water was so clear and blue against the white of the rock. The sound of the river flowing and the birds chirping. So peaceful and yet, I could only feel sorrow and heartbreak for the man I loved had chosen another.

_He went back to her...She always hurt him and he goes back...Why can't he see that I care. That I love him. _

I scoffed. Of course I knew why. Because he only saw me as someone to have fun with. Not someone he could be serious with. I just wish I could get away. I pulled out my ipod and clicked on the app of the Hobbit.

_If I can't physically escape, at least the Hobbit can let my mind escape reality for a while._

I lay on my back. The heat from the rock and the sun soothed my tense body. I shivered as goosebumps formed on my skin. Holding up my ipod I began to read, but it wasn't long before I would succumb to exhaustion and drift to sleep.

* * *

My eyes snap open. Startled out of a dreamless sleep.

_Shit! How long have I been asleep? What time…_

Quickly sitting up, my thoughts paused as I looked around. The rock I had been laying on was no long there, instead it was replaced by tall...very tall grass. And no river was to be heard anywhere.

_What the hell? Where am I?_

I touched the ground which was cool. I looked up there was a light breeze, and the smell of fresh grass filled my nose.

Confusion wracked my mind. Slowly I got to my feet only to cringe at the sudden soreness. Looking down I noticed that I was wearing my black high top converse. Lifting my hand to my face, I slowly turned them over and back. Glancing down, I was still wearing my short cropped jean jacket that I grabbed from my car and my black spaghetti strap top and short jean shorts.

Glancing back at my hands, I hesitantly touched my face. Examining the feel of my fingers against my cheeks, nose, neck. Lastly running them through my hair.

_Is this a dream? It has to be...but everything is so real...and I...I never have lucid dreams..._

Bringing my hands down from my face, I pinch the back of my left hand hard.

"Ow!" Cringing, I let go and frown.

The sky was so blue, and spotted with few clouds that hovered over the vast green landscape.

"That should have worked...Why am I still asleep?" I pinched myself again and still nothing happened. Scanning the ground around me, I noticed my ipod touch was no where to be seen.

_If my ipod isn't here then it must be a dream. _Breathing out a sigh of relief I lifted my gaze, doing a double take when something shiny caught my eye. Laying a few inches where my head had been before i sat up, was my ipod touch. The headphones still attached. My mouth went dry. Walking over to it, I slowly picked it up. My heart sped up as I pressed the power button. Five pairs of Korean eyes stared back at me for a brief moment as I slid the unlock key across the screen. The image of the Korean Pop group B2ST vanished and was replaced by the text of JRR Tolkien's 'The Hobbit'.

"Nandayo?" I whisper. "This has to be the craziest dream ever..."

I closed my eyes praying that I would wake up but when I open them nothing happens. Letting out a breath, I silently cursed. Dream or not, where ever I was, it was beautiful. Taking a moment to calm down. The need to figure out what happened to me was strong. And yet, my motivation was halted when the realization that with the grass being almost up to my chest, even if there was a trail near by, there would be no way of me being able to see it.

I frowned and looked around again for any clue as to where I could go for help. However there was nothing. My eyes settled on a gathering of trees in the distance. It wasn't a forest although it could probably pass for one if more trees grew there. Nothing about it seemed dangerous. Something about it just told me, that was the way I needed to go.

_Why not? It's only a dream...so there shouldn't be any harm, right? _I shrugged and started walking.

The trees were father away than I thought and it took about 30 minutes to reach the gathering and when I looked up at the trees, I swore that I felt shorter than usual. I don't know, maybe I was just still tired.

I continued on and it wasn't long till I found what looked like a trail. It wasn't warn in like the trail I was just on earlier today but it was still a trail and I couldn't hold my excitement back.

"Ya~! AHA!" I shouted while doing my little happy dance. I'm a dork that is easily please. What more can I say? Without thinking anymore I head down the trail further into the trees.

* * *

The land was beautiful and all of a sudden, I could care less about getting back. I felt calm here and smiled as I took in my surroundings. For some reason I felt like I knew this place. Not like I had personally been here before, but that I had seen it before. I shook off the feeling.

_I'm just being silly now. _I hurried my pace eager to try to find a town or someone soon so I could find my way home.

Clearing a small hill I noticed a gray figure in the distance. My eyes widened as I froze in my tracks. I blinked a few times thinking it was a hallucination but the person was still moving. The echo of their whistling was only more evidence that I wasn't just me imagining things. _However since I'm dreaming, I guess I am just imagining everything..._ Shrugging the thought away, I quickly moved to catch up with the figure. Careful to make as little noise as possible.

By some miracle I had managed to catch up to the figure in gray. Still a good yard or two away from them, I can easily see the long flowing white hair and the puffs of smoke rising above the person. Though if they were a man or woman, I couldn't say. Slowly I got a bit closer, my heart pounding so loud, I would have sworn the person ahead of me would hear it. While there was no indication that the person before me knew I was even there, my guard was up. I was never one who got into fights, I wasn't stupid and knew that if this person was dangerous..._Wait...what?! This is my dream, what the hell? I shouldn't be afraid of this persons! _

Suddenly my courage fled when the tall figure stopped dead in their tracks. I held back a squeak and stopped. Looking around, there was no where to hide if they turned around.

_Oh god. Don't turn around…_

I took a breath and adjusted my stance. If this person was going to turn around they weren't going to see someone who was meek. No matter how petrified I was. But the figure didn't turn around. They merely let out some smoke rings which floated towards me. I watched the rings get closer before finally one turned into a butterfly and landed on my nose before it disappeared. My mouth dropped and eyes became wide.

_That's the same butterfly from 'The Hobbit'...When Bilbo met..._

The gray cloak and hat, the long white hair suddenly all made sense. _It can't be..._

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed. For those who have gone this far, I know its under a different title and that it is formerly known as 'An Escape to a New Reality.' I have started the story over due to the realization that re-editing my story ended up changing many events. So please enjoy this new...ish story.

Translation:

Nandayo? = What is this about?


	2. Bag End

_Gandalf! No. way._

Looking up I saw the old man had turned his head around. It was him. It was Gandalf and more specifically it was Ian Mckellen dressed as Gandalf.

_Majide?!_

"My dear. Why are you following me?"

_He spoke! To me! He spoke to me! _My head whipped around as I looked for the cameras or crew people. I saw none, and when I met the old man's questioning eyes, I paused. _Oh yea...Dream...No crew...No cameras. _

"Is everything alright, child?"

For a moment all I could do was stare, as I tried to find words...any word for that matter. _I'm dreaming...And Gandalf is in my dream...But I woke up in a field...lots of grass, the trail, the forest..._

Sucking in a breath, it hit me. "I'm dreaming of Middle Earth."

"I beg your pardon?" Shaken from my thoughts, I looked up at the old man.

_Oops, forgot he was here._

I open my mouth to speak but find no words. Gandalf turns around to face me, his eyes full of questions and curiosity.

"I um…I'm sorry. I didn't mean…I just. Well I'm kind of…lost."

He straightened and walked towards me. He was tall. Very Tall. I slowly look him up and down as he stood directly in front of me.

I looked away from him, my mouth dropped as I realized. "Ohmygod! I'm SHORT!"

"Yes I can see that." He chuckled as I quickly looked up at him. "Did you not realize this before?"

Again, I gaped at him. I rubbed face with my hands. "I...No. I mean I've always been short. Well...I know 5'2'' isn't that short but-"

"My girl,-" My mouth snapped shut as I glanced up at Gandalf. He gave a soft, sympathetic smile. "- I am sorry to inform you that who ever told you that you are 5 feet has sadly led you astray. I would say you stand no taller than 3 feet possibly less."

My mouth drops again. I wanted to cry.

_I'm short...No I'm tiny short. Why? Why of all the places where people were on average shorter than me, did I have to shrink? _

I cringed as I looked down and felt my shoulders slump.

_Stupid dream. _I didn't care if the Gandalf from the movie was staring or not. I was pissed.

"Is something the matter?" I looked up. The amusement on his face earlier was now replaced with a look of concern.

I sighed and shook my head. "No. M'fine."

"Where were you heading before you lost your way?"

I looked up at him confused. "I wasn't heading anywhere. I was laying by a river and next thing I know I'm waking up somewhere over there..." My arm flailed over in the direction i had come from. Gandalf glanced at the direction I pointed and cocked an eye brow.

"Where are you from little one?"

I bite my inner cheek. _Ha. ha. "Little one" thats funny._

"I'm from San Diego."

He said nothing as his brows rose slightly. I let out a groan as I remembered that this wasn't my world and people from here had absolutely no idea what the United States was, let alone San Diego.

"Um…It's not anywhere near here." I told him.

Gandalf nodded slowly. "I would think not. Your accent I do not recognize and your clothes are none that I have ever come across before. While you are the size of a hobbit, you are too thin and have too small of feet to be one."

I weakly laugh at his comment. At home, I was always judged for being not thin enough. I know I'm not skinny but I wasn't fat either. So while I hated being the size of a hobbit, I was flattered that Gandalf suggested I was skinny.

"Well I am on a schedule -" His talking brought me back to the present and I looked up at him as he started walking away. "-and I am already late as it is so I must be going."

"Oh...Ok. Bye..." The old man was already a good distance away as the words passed my lips. Unsure what to do, I just merely waved.

"Hurry up!" My head perked up at the command. Looking around, for a moment I wasn't sure if I heard correctly. "I wouldn't want you getting lost again."

Not wanting to get left behind, I quickly ran after him.

* * *

It was amazing how much of a pain it was to try to keep up with the wizard with hobbit sized legs. My legs burned from running earlier were starting to tighten up. Gandalf seemed to notice because he slowed down a bit.

_Thank you so much for being a mind reader._

"So tell me. What is your name my dear?"

I looked up at him and bowed my head with a smile "I'm May."

He smiled in return. "I am Gandalf the Gray."

I wasn't sure where we were going or what age this was. Was this the third or the fourth age?

"Nice to meet you, Gandalf. Just curious...where are we going?"

I quickly looked back at the road uncertain what he would say or how he would react to me asking that.

"We are going to the Shire."

"The Shire!?"

My excitement caused Gandalf to pause.

"Strange that you seem to know of our destination, though you were unfamiliar with the path that leads directly to it."

"I uh...I've heard of it...Never bee though."

The Wizard gave a slow nod, though he didn't believe the lie. Not that it was really a lie. It just wasn't completely true, either. Taking a deep breath, I continued walking with Gandalf.

_Ok...That was close. I just have to be careful about what I say...and do. Chotto! This is a dream! It shouldn't matter what I do._

Looking up at the giant of a man, I bit my lower lip.

_Dream or not, this is too weird. I mean...Why the hell would I dream of Middle Earth of all places? Why not dream of being back home with Michael...Michael..._

Lost in my own train of thoughts I hadn't really paid any attention to the road. However, I had managed to successfully follow Gandalf with little effort and it wasn't until I bumped into him that I realized we had reached The Shire.

I couldn't help but gasp at the view. Hearing a chuckle above me, I looked up. I couldn't help but blush and give a weak, apologetic smile. Seeing the old wizard just smile down at me was reassuring and as I turned my focus back onto the small town, the excitement could no longer be contained as a bright smile broke out on my face. The bridge, the corn field, the pond, and just beyond the pond lay Bag End. Slowly I walked to the edge of the grass, as if moving closer would reveal it all to be a hallucination or prove some error that my mind has made in my state of sleep. Yet no such event occured. There before me, hobbits, men and women, working about their yards or socializing with one another. Hobbit children chased each other around the grassy hills. I almost laughed, I was in such shock. This was more beautiful and amazing than the movie or book.

"Come along Miss May. We don't want to be late now."

I only nodded, reluctant to take my eyes off the view, and walked after Gandalf.

The walk around the pond was short and pleasant, with the exception of the few questioning and suspicious looks from the townsfolk although I wasn't sure if it was because of me or more because of Gandalf and his reputation.

Soon enough picket fences began popping up, separating the front yards of the hobbit holes and the dirt road. I could help but smile, as I gently let my hand graze the side of each wooden plank.

_It's so real...This has to be the most lucid dream in the history of lucid dreams. _

My smile fell at the thought of "lucid dream". Looking up at Gandalf walking ahead, my brows furrowed. _If this was a lucid dream...then it's my dream. So if thats the case then I won't..._

"Nasty, disturbing...uncomfortable things." I perked up at the voice and froze. I heard the shutting of the mail box and rustling of paper. "Make you late for dinner."

Peeking out from behind Gandalf, my stomach dropped, as Bilbo Baggins played by Martin Freeman, stood before us. Smoking his pipe as he looked through his mail, chest puffed out. I couldn't help but laugh as I heard Bilbo "hmm and mmhmm" as he tried to ignore the wizard. Looking up at the now annoyed Gandalf, I bit my bottom lip to keep from laughing out loud.

"Oh! hm. Good Morning!" With a quick smoke, Bilbo rushed up the stairs to his door.

"To think I should have lived to be good-morninged by Beladonna Took's son. As if I was selling buttons at the door!" Gandalf stepped forward as leaving me out in the open to see. The hobbit cocked his head to the side, his brows furrowed with confusion.

"I beg your pardon?"

_Hmm He doesn't seem to notice me...Maybe I'm like Annie from Being Human and only Gandalf can see me. _

Gandalf shook his head. "You've changed Bilbo Baggins and not entirely for the better, Bilbo Baggins."

Bilbo paused before speaking._ And he's gonna say "I'm sorry, but do I know you?"_

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

I smiled as I shifted my attention to Gandalf as he looked at Bilbo incredulously. "Well you know my name, though you don't remember that I belong to it. I'm Gandalf, and Gandalf means...me!"

I watched Bilbo think it over for a split second before realization hit him. "Not Gandalf the wondering wizard who made such excellent fireworks?! Old took used to have them on Midsummer's Eve." I smiled again as Bilbo chuckled and reorganized himself to look more authoritative. "I had no idea you were still in business."

The wizard's face faltered. I let out a small laugh as I turned my attention back to Bilbo. However the hobbit's eyes were no longer on Gandalf.

"Oh. Good morning!"

My mouth opened and closed before I looked around at who he was talking to. But there was no one else. Looking back at Bilbo, I realized he was talking to me. Quickly I bowed my head and gave a sheepish smile before focusing on the ground.

"This is May."

_Guess he can see me. Damn._

"Well that is decided. It will be very good for you, and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others." With that the wizard turned to walk away only to pause at Bilbo's protests.

"No! N-no wait. We do not want any adventures here! Not today. N- I suggest you try over the hill or across the water!" Bilbo paced frantically before turning to us and bowing quickly as he opened the door. "Good morning!" I gaped as he closed the door.

It was a mere two seconds before Gandalf opened Bilbo's gate and walked up the small stairs before carving a rune letter on the door.

Cocking my head, I smiled. _Oh I remember what happens next. Poor Mr. Baggins. He's gonna lose his food._

Gandalf quickly peeked in the window before descending down the stairs and down the hill.

"I shall be back after dark. You will be safe waiting here."

"Muo!? Wait! I can't-"

My protests went ignored and soon I was left alone in front of the hobbit hole of a not so happy hobbit.

"Doushite!? I not even supposed to be here!" I said pouting knowing full well that he was out of hearing range.

My shoulders fell as I shoved my hands in my pockets. "Stupid dream."

Sighing I looked up at the hobbit hole. _I'm at Bag End...I got ditched at Bag End._

Reluctantly I made my way up to the door and gently knocked.

The Door opened slowly as Bilbo cautiously looked around for, I assume, Gandalf.

"Hi...um Gandalf's not here. He left a couple minutes ago."

Bilbo straightened up and opened the door a bit wider. "Oh. I see. And yet you're still here."

I winced at the comment. "Yeah. He kind of left...without me. And under normal circumstances, I wouldn't bother someone I didn't know. Especially at their home." _Even if it is a dream._ "But I don't know where I am...or what I'm supposed to do now."

My eyes turn to the ground. The feeling of helplessness becoming too unpleasant, I take a deep breath and straighten up, planting a smile on my face. "Sorry. I uh...I'll just go. Sorry for bothering you"

With a bow of my head, I turned to walk down the stairs.

"Wait." Pausing mid step, I looked back at the hobbit. Pursing his lips, he took a breath before shaking his head and waving me back.

"Please come inside. I'll fix you up some tea and we'll figure...something out."

I nodded my thanks before entering his home. Suddenly unsure of myself I wait while Bilbo closes the door, suspiciously checking the windows once more.

Satisfied he turned around. "Well then. May I ask who you are?"

Remembering the movie, I bowed at the waist and come back up with a smile "May. At your service." Bilbo gives me an amused and curious look before bowing to me.

"Bilbo Baggins, at yours. Although, I must say it is very unusual for a lady to say such things."

I blush and duck my head. "Oh. Sorry."

"Oh no need to be sorry. I assume you are not from around here." Bilbo laughed as he led me in to the dinning room.

Taking a seat, I watched him put the tea kettle on the fire.

"Have you eaten?"

"Oh...I'm fine. Thanks."

The small hobbit nodded as he sat down across the small table from me.

_He's what? 3 feet...So Gandalf was right, I was probably an inch shorter than Bilbo_.

Nothing seems to be different from the movie. Its almost as if I was transported to the movie itself and not the world that J.R.R Tolkien created. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Quickly I look at Bilbo Baggins who seems very concerned.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked slowly getting up.

Bilbo shook his head in surprise. "No, nothing's wrong. But...is everything alright? You didn't respond when I asked where you were from."

"Oh." Shaking off my thoughts, I nodded. "Yeah. Sorry, just thinking."

Bilbo nodded just as the pot began to boil. "Oh, I forgot the cups."

"I can get the kettle for you." I said with a soft smile.

He returned the smile and thanked me before scurrying off. Slowly I go around the table as the whistling of the kettle becomes louder. Using the cloth napkin on the table, I carry the kettle off the fire. Despite a small wooden handle, I can still feel the heat emanating through the cloth. Gently placing the pot on the table, I release the handle. Just my luck though that the back of my hand manages to touch the side of the pot. The burning metal causing me to cry out, seizing my hand back and cradling my hand against my chest. _Shit, that burns! _

"What happened?!"

Snapping my eyes up to the wide eyed Bilbo standing in the door frame, I opened my mouth to explain when I thought back to the pain. _I'm in pain. I burnt my hand, and I felt it. If it were a dream...I wouldn't feel it. I would wake up...But I'm still here...Why...It's not a dream..._

"May, let me see your hand." Still in shock, I didn't struggle. I just simply let him see. "It's not bad, but we should run it under some water."

He led me to the kitchen sink and held my hand under the cold running water. The coldness snapped me out of my thoughts and while it helped a bit, but from previous burns, I knew that the moment the pain would return once I removed my hand from the water.

"Thank you."

"You should be more careful..."

_This can't be real...I can't...It's impossible...Middle Earth is fiction, Gandalf, Bilbo, the Elves, Trolls, Wargs...those are all fiction. But then...why can I feel, why can I get hurt...Oh god! What if I'm dead?! That's it isn't it. I died. I'm dead. _

"Miss May!" Blinking wildly, I come out of my thoughts and focus on the hobbit who stared at me with fear and concern. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I...I'm sorry. Would it be ok if I lay down?"

Bilbo nodded. "Oh. Of course."

I slowly got up from the table and followed as he led to me down the hall to the guest room. I was truly amazed at how big his house was. The guest room was small, quaint. A small bed was on the right wall and a small dresser opposite of it. Turning to Bilbo I thanked him and watched as he walked away. I closed the door behind me and slowly walked over to the bed.

Numb, tired, confused, hurt, scared. All these feelings balled up into one unexplainable emotion that was draining what was left. Gently laying on the bed, I closed my eyes and allowed sleep to take over.

* * *

Translations:

Majide?! = Are you serious?

Muo? = What?  
Doushite? = Why?


End file.
